A Night of Horror
by ALPHAMARIOX
Summary: Nine mercenaries stay at an abandoned house for the night. Little did they know, they would later become the victim of a demented Pokemon with a dark past. Will they be able to escape from him or will they become his next victims?


**A Night of Horror**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Team Fortress 2 or Pokemon.**

I have not seen so much scary shit in my life until last night. I have witnessed an Espurr dispatch of an entire team of mercenaries who looked capable of taking on a Machamp and as a Klefki, I feared that I might be next if Espurr spotted me. Since it looks like I'm alone at the moment, I will tell you the horrors of last night.

It seemed like any normal night, nearby the haunted house except that nine humans, all dressed up in different hats, wigs and accessories have stumbled upon it. They looked tired, lost and covered in blood, as if they had fought a war or some sort of skirmish. I wasn't sure at the time. The thinnest, youngest looking member of their team had reached the door before his colleagues.

"C'mon, c'mon!" the skinny human hollered victoriously.

"This isn't a race, Justin. I'm not familiar with this landscape so I suggest we be rather careful around here." A thin, well dressed human informed.

"Don't be such a wimp, Sylvester. You stabbed plenty of guys in the back before. Why are you so frickin' scared of a haunted house." Justin said as he seemed pretty oblivious to his surroundings.

"I don't know, partner. Sylvester has a point, for all we know, this could be a set-up, designated to lower our guards and strike us when we're most vulnerable." A short, blonde haired man bearing overalls added.

"I'm sure it's not any worse than that bloody Mann Manor we fought in a few months back, mate." A black man bearing an eye patch and afro said.

"Ah hell! I guess we don't have a choice since it's getting cold outside." The short man said.

Justin opens the door, leading into an old, abandoned mansion. The team set up their base for the night, waiting to leave the house in the morning. A man dressed in a tall, white and red striped hat shouted some sort of commands to his colleagues.

"Justin! You're in charge of patrolling this proximity from any intruders! Valefar! You are on cooking duty! Dennis! You will destroy this proximity once we leave in the morning! Anatoly! You will lift everyone's bags to a bedroom so that we don't have to sleep on the floor! Michael! You shall refill our ammunition with a dispenser! Leopold! You are to heal us to our full health! Timothy! You are responsible for helping Anatoly tidy the beds if there is enough room for us! And Sylvester! You are in charge of investigating this house to make sure that there are no traps! Am I making myself clear?!" The man in the striped hat barked in a military fashion.

"Sir, yes sir!" Everyone else replied.

Anatoly and Timothy slowly walk up the stairs with all of the weapons that the team had used that day. They found a few bedrooms left of the stairs and one right of the stairs. Anatoly then starts shaking his legs, holding himself in a matter of which he had to use the bathroom. It was a good thing that they didn't notice me or they would be startled, which may endanger my life.

"Timothy! Do you know where bathroom is?!" Anatoly asks loudly.

"Nah, but I can help you with that problem." Timothy replies, taking out an empty jar from his pocket. "Try pissing in to this. It'll also be helpful for me tomorrow against those blue wankers."

Timothy hands the jar to Anatoly and he urinates into it, nearly filling the jar. He hands the jar back to his hooded colleague.

"Thank you." Anatoly says with profound gratitude.

"No worries!" Timothy shouted!

Timothy then headed downstairs to inform his colleagues of the sorted out beds. Anatoly laid his mini-gun on his bed, rubbing it softly and lovingly.

"You did well, Sascha! Lie in bed while Anatoly asks Johnathan what to do next." Anatoly tells his mini-gun.

Anatoly walks downstairs to rejoin his team, everything looking seemingly normal. Anatoly taps Johnathan's shoulder lightly. Johnathan turns around and speaks before Anatoly had the chance to.

"So? I assume that our sleeping arrangements have been settled then. Timothy told me. He's now joining Michael in lighting this place, since he set up the dispenser a while back." Johnathan says to Anatoly. "Since you don't have anything to do, you can join them, since your height and strength will help Michael a lot."

"Da!" Anatoly replies as he walks in the direction Johnathan points him to.

Off to the distance, watching them were cold, lifeless eyes the shined as lightning and thunder struck miles away. It was hard to tell at this distance, since I didn't want the mercenaries to notice me or anyone of my colleagues

"Michael and Timothy need help?" Anatoly asks.

"Yeah!" Michael responded. "There's a locked door around here and I couldn't find a key. Perhaps you could break it down, partner."

"Yes!" Anatoly said as he punches down the door.

There were incandescent light bulbs and candles within the closet, along with a few of my fellow Klefki brethren. At least they were well hidden so that they wouldn't take us for ghosts and start destroying us.

"Hmmm… I see light bulbs and candles here. This will work." Anatoly mumbles to himself as he hands the candles and bulbs over to Michael and Timothy.

"I will head up to bedroom to begin sleeping." Anatoly announced to his two friends.

"Alrighty then!" Michael answered as he smiled.

Anatoly walks up the stairs slowly again, heading to the room with his gun in it. Once he opened the door, he noticed that his gun was missing. He let out a huge shout that could be heard clearly outside. This scream scared me pretty badly, since I thought they have spotted one of my fellow Klefkis.

"Who touched my gun?!" Anatoly shouted angrily.

Everyone ran up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"It wasn't any of us, since we've been at our posts since Johnathan instructed us to." Justin stated.

"It seems that we're not the only residents here." Sylvester concluded.

"I hope it isn't that bloody blue team again." Dennis added.

"In that case, we will do more extensive searching around the perimeter, in which case we should split up. Am I making myself clear?!" Johnathan barked.

"Sir, yes sir!" Everyone else replied.

'Does that mean that they know I'm here along with several others like me?' I thought to myself.

In the corner of my eye, I notice the same lifeless eyes from before, only this time that they are in the house. It looked like an Espurr and managed to find its way inside. It began walking upstairs without anyone else noticing except for me of course, but I couldn't verify my existence to people like these. That's what I kept telling myself at least at the time.

Espurr entered one of the other bedrooms and returned with a small knife in his hand. He proceeded to enter the room wielding the knife in a bloodthirsty manner. Anatoly suddenly notices the creature.

"Aww. Tiny baby thing is holding Sylvester's knife." Anatoly said he thought Espurr wasn't a threat.

"You are not the first, but you won't be the last." Espurr whispered as he pointed the knife at Anatoly.

"You are no match for me! I am giant man." Anatoly gloated as he thought that Espurr was playing cute.

It wasn't long until Anatoly started crying and screaming in agony. He decides to call for help, hoping that the Espurr would be dispatched.

"Help me!" Anatoly shouted.

"It's Anatoly!" Johnathan announced.

Everyone rushed upstairs to attend to Anatoly. They find his body lying lifeless on the ground with what appears to be a stab wound on his back. They roll him over to reveal a few extra stab wounds to his chest, with one perfectly place wound to his aorta. The team was baffled as to whom or what could do such a thing to their beloved lard-ass.

"It must be the blue spy!" Johnathan shouted.

"Bloody spy!" both Dennis and Timothy added.

"I don't think this is what happened here." Sylvester said. "From the looks of it, there seems to be a furry creature lurking in this building. Perhaps he is responsible for this attack. The wounds look rather fresh so our culprit must be somewhere around here."

The team searched the room frantically to no avail. It seemed that Espurr had escaped somehow before everyone else entered the room.

They decided to split up in search of the culprit. Justin, Timothy, Michael and Valefar searched on the main floor, Dennis, Leopold and Sylvester searched on the second floor and Johnathan searched in the basement. Johnathan brought a candle down to the basement and lit it. He found a few blood drips on the floor that seemed quite small. It was not long until he found some dripping blood from a knife close by. Johnathan illuminated the area where he found the knife, to reveal Espurr.

"You remind me of them." It whispered slowly, raising the knife.

"You don't scare me, maggot! Come get a piece of me, you fluffed up hippie!" Johnathan shouted as he egged Espurr on to a fight.

Espurr waved the knife, blowing the fire out from the candle. A loud scream was emitted by Johnathan as the sounds of flesh being stabbed intertwined with his screams of agony. Some of the blood flew onto my keys while the torment went on. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning from outside illuminated the basement, revealing the casualty that was Johnathan. He was lying lifeless in a pool of blood.

"That was Johnathan!" Michael shouted. "Get to the basement, everyone!"

Michael illuminates the candle that he manages to find in the darkness with the team reunited. This time they find three stabs wounds in his back and seven in his chest. They also find a giant X shape carved into his skin. Those last words that Espurr mentioned frightened me especially, since he would finish this job after killing every last person in this mansion. It's a good thing that he hasn't spotted me or any other Pokemon they may have taken refuge in this abandoned house.

They resumed to searching, though this time, they paired up to keep an extra pair of eyes on each other. Dennis and Valefar made one group on the second floor, Michael and Justin made another group on the main floor and Sylvester, Leopold and Timothy searched the basement. I decided to check upon the Klefkis on the second floor, so I followed Dennis and Valefar, trying to hide my presence while doing so.

Dennis and Valefar search quite extensively in the room Anatoly was murdered in. It was not long until they came across some of the Klefkis in the building. They, like me, were scared out of their wits from this furry killer. They reacted differently from what I imagined when they encountered them. Instead of freaking out, they accepted them and tried to help them escape this crime scene.

"Get goin'. There's a bloody monster in this mansion." Dennis yelled as he opened the window. "It's a fine thing, lads."

I should have left like all the other Klefkis in that room, but for some reason, I was more curious about the mercenaries, yet I didn't want them to know where I was. They left the room and decided to check the other rooms, including the bathroom that they just found.

In one of the bedrooms, within the closet, they found a hanging skeleton that had some punctures in the skull and rib cage. On the wall of the closet, some words were scrapped onto the walls with a knife. "She has left me…" This baffled me and the two mercenaries as well.

"Who are they? They sound like a bloody bunch of idiots." Dennis thought aloud.

"Mhmm!" Valefar said as he nodded.

Dennis and Valefar check the other bedroom, finding nothing but a note that has aged quite a lot. It was still legible to them, but it only deepened the mystery of Espurr.

"Emily! Why have you and your family left me alone to rot in this war plagued house?" Dennis read, questioning what he just read.

They head into the washroom to investigate a bit more. They notice some more notes on the wall, written in lipstick from what it looks like. "While you and your family escaped, I was constantly in danger, waking to gunfire, bombs and the yelling of soldiers. Why did you leave me, Emily?"

"Aw cripe! This is getting bloody creepy, Valefar." Dennis said to Valefar. "I'll go check that closet again and you stay here, got it boyo?"

"Mhmm!" Valefar muffles as he gives Dennis a thumbs up in agreement.

I decided to follow Dennis, believing that Valefar might decide to use the washroom. Dennis investigates the closet again to see what he missed. Underneath the bed, he finds a soldier's helmet and a few guns that did not belong to him or his team. This was unsettling to Dennis because he found himself trapped in a haunted house with an experienced killer, yet he had no clue as to whom or what he was dealing with. I knew all too well of what it was, but I could not tell him because I did not want to leave until Espurr was caught and bound in some sort of Pokemon prison or day care.

Just as all seemed quiet, deep breathing, coming from the door distraught me. The same cold, lifeless eyes entered the room.

"Don't leave me like she did!" Espurr whispered while holding the knife up.

"So, it was you who killed that soldier in the closet. Ya bloody monster!" Dennis shouted.

Espurr leaped into the air and stabbed Dennis in the chest. It was too much for me to bear so I closed my eyes, trying to picture happy thoughts as Dennis was screaming in agony. When Dennis stopped screaming, I opened my eyes to an even gorier picture. Dennis' eye was removed, leaving an open socket. He had been stabbed several times in the chest and back and his buttocks had also been stabbed repeatedly. Valefar suddenly enters the room with what's left of his team to encounter such a horrifying mess. Valefar had a faint spell, which had lasted for a half hour. I wasn't sure. It was still dark outside as Valefar regained consciousness.

"Valefar! Valefar! Wake up!" Leopold shouted. "Vhat happened?"

"It seems that Dennis has collected more clues about our killer up here, not only that, something has shed its fur on his body." Sylvester deducts aloud.

"I also see that darkened skeleton in the closet. It might have somethin' to do with it, partner." Michael added. "It could be a soldier that may have stayed here once it was abandoned."

"Alright! Let's search the main floor for some more stuff, guys!" Justin announced.

They walk back to the main floor, looking over their shoulder. This was no time for any stragglers to be separated, considering that Espurr could strike at any moment. They walked into the kitchen, which had nothing but bones, which were most likely more soldiers or other organisms.

"Whatever this monster is, it sure has been able to acquire food from these poor animals and people." Sylvester stated.

"Zere is more bones here than back in the Medical School I attended." Leopold added. "Some of zem look like zey have punctures in them or some kind of damage to zem."

"Aw man, this guy definitely puts that freak to shame, right guys?" Justin stated. "Speaking of which, where did he run off to?"

Valefar got sick of looking at the bones and wondered elsewhere. Meanwhile, with the other five, they open a pantry, where more bones fall from the shelves. A few of them looked like they still had some flesh on them. It was only a while until they heard the screech of their colleague, Valefar that they stopped the search to check up on him. When they spotted him, he was found nearly decapitated with several stab wounds to his chest, back and legs with something written in blood next to his body.

It read "I lost my innocence after she abandoned me. He reminds me of myself before I lost it completely."

"Innocence? What in Sam Hill is he talking about?" Michael asked. "It's hard to tell what kind of feller he is. I'm thinkin' that he may just be one of them Pokemons."

"Well, there is a ring of truth to it, considering that we have encountered some peculiar wildlife before stopping here." Sylvester added. "I've never seen purple rats naturally."

"From now on, ve travel togezer." Leopold stated.

They started moving again, heading towards the living room near the main door where they came from. Their dispenser was still up from earlier and looked intact, much to Michael's relief. The slowly creak into the dining room on the other side of the living room. As they entered the dining room, they seem something scratched onto the table. "I thought you loved me, Emily. Now I know that it was all a lie. The soldiers I killed reminded me of you. I had to rid of their existence."

"Obviously, he likes to write reminders of his dark past if he can't let it go." Sylvester said as lit up a cigarette. "I hadn't smoked since we got here."

They decide to walk through another hallway near the dining room, which seemed to have led to the living room. They all creaked slowly, not trying to provoke Espurr, though they did not know that it was Espurr who was terrorizing them. Before they could reach the living room, an unseen trap door activates and Leopold was the only member of the surviving mercenaries to fall in the trap door.

"This ain't good. Leopold just fell through a trap door. Come on, fellas. We need to keep movin'." Michael said.

They suddenly hear the blood curdling cry of Leopold from the basement. It was only a few steps after that incident when everyone else fell through another trap door nearby. They all fell through and they discover a horrifying scene. It was Leopold and he was decapitated, stabbed, castrated parts of his skin were chewed off and his hands were nailed together.

"Ugh! That's just sick." Sylvester stated.

"I've seen plenty of dead chucklenuts in my life, but this is just frickin' gross." Justin added. "If he's a Pokemon or whatever you call him, I'm gonna headbutt 'im."

"No professional I know would kill in such a manner." Timothy mumbled.

"We better stay down here for a while so that none of us gets lost." Michael said.

As he said that, he checked his PDA. The bar on the plus sign was full on it, which I thought was the health of his dispenser. Michael sighed in relief as his dispenser wasn't destroyed. In the living room above, a large metal object was being dragged across the floor slowly. I was not sure of what it was, so I investigated slightly by peeking up at the hole, since I could levitate from the ground. I tried to remain inconspicuous to whatever could be upstairs. I hear a familiar, unsettling voice belonging to the same cold-blooded eyes.

"Soon, I shall rid this place of those soldiers. One of them reminds me of Emily the most. I shall save him for last. Heheheh!" Espurr mumbled.

I quickly flew back into the basement without being detected. Out of nowhere, a beeping sound could be heard from Michael's pocket.

"Someone's breakin' mah dispenser!" Michael shouted. "I can't do anything about it in this situation."

After a while, I heard a small explosion upstairs.

"Dispenser down!" Michael shouted helplessly.

"What should we do now? This isn't a walkabout!" Timothy screamed.

"Why don't we make our way upstairs without alerting anyone?" Sylvester whispered softly.

It was a good thing that I had pretty sharp hearing for a Klefki. I followed them up the stairs, not trying to alert them. At this point, I was expecting anything to happen. When we reached the main floor, the damage to that dispenser had been done and it wasn't pretty at all.

"I have to piss really badly." Timothy griped. "I ran out of jars and now I have to find the bathroom."

"It should be upstairs. Do you want one of us to come with you, in case you encounter that thing." Sylvester asked.

"Aye! Justin should come with me, since he can alert danger the fastest if something happens to me." Timothy added.

"Yeah. Make sure you don't take too long, Tim." Justin said.

"Okay, mate!" Timothy replied.

The two of them started up the stairs. I decided to remain with Michael and Sylvester for some reason I couldn't explain. Their pretty high intelligence felt quite safe to be around, though it felt pretty menacing at the same time because they may suspect my presence.

"I have felt a small, yet non-threatening presence ever since Leopold died." Sylvester stated. "How about you, Michael?"

"So I guess you're not the only one then, partner." Michael replied. "It's right behind us."

They turned around and spotted me. I tried to hide as quickly as possible, but they knew that I could not hide anymore.

"So, it must be one of them Pokemons." Michael said. "It looks like a key chain, so I doubt it would be able to carry a knife at all, partner."

"Perhaps we could recruit it for unlocking crates for us, since keys cost so much." Sylvester added.

I nervously shook, trying to indicate "no" to them. They seemed to understand what I said. Suddenly, a loud noise erupts and breaks the silence. It was Timothy and he sounded like he wasn't fairing well at all. Michael, Sylvester and flocked towards the bathroom door as quickly as possible. Justin gets a good look at the culprit before he disappears into a hole in the wall.

"There was some freakin' freaky furry thing that cut off Tim's head and everything!" Justin screamed as he was traumatized.

When we entered the room, Timothy's head was in the bathroom sink with a lot of cuts and stab wounds. The body had been castrated, so deeply scraped, cut and stabbed that it became unrecognizable.

"A little furry Pokemon inflicting such sustained cruelty to a complete stranger. That is something that no one on the BLU team can even compete against." Sylvester stated as he described Espurr's actions.

"We gotta get outta here before it's too late!" Justin screamed frantically.

"We should try to recover the weapons first. I believe they're in the two bedrooms, partner." Michael shouted.

We all fled to the two bedrooms to search for the weapons. They had all disappeared from sight.

"What do we do now?" Michael asked as he starts shaking. "That fur ball must have hidden them somewhere, knowing that he was going to kill us all tonight?"

"We should try to get out of here!" Sylvester shouted as his cool demeanour vanished from him.

Justin, Michael and Sylvester run downstairs and try to escape through the front door. Once they reach the door, they tried to open it to no avail. Espurr must have locked it ahead of time without them knowing. I headed for a window as they followed me, hoping they could escape as well. A loud sound erupts and then Sylvester falls to the ground with a bleeding ankle.

"Save yourselves! Leave without me, you imbeciles!" Sylvester shouted frantically. "Don't let me die in vein. Let everyone know of this wretched house and have that abomination killed for all of us."

"Sylvester..." Michael stammered. "I don't want to... but we must... it's our only option!"

Michael became paralysed with fear as he saw Sylvester being butchered, decapitated, castrated and eaten in front of him. He felt that there was nothing he could do. Justin tried to get him to move without any response.

"Mike! Mike! C'mon, man! Get your ass out of here before you die too!" Justin shouted.

"I...I...can't...feel...my...legs... I can't do anything..." Michael continued as he goes into shock over the death of his colleagues. They could not come back to life like they could in Teufort. This was a situation that they could not cheat themselves out of. Espurr then heads towards Michael with the blood dripped knife that used to belong to his dear friend.

"You and me, Hoss." Michael said in a manner of challenge.

"I will tear you apart. I need some more fresh meat to keep me alive." Espurr whispered in a demonic tone. "I have seen war and it is ugly. You are worth less than your weapons."

Espurr jabs Michael's foot with the knife, then stabs his crotch. I flew outside from a window, watching in horror as Michael was being slaughtered. As Michael was being butchered, he uttered his last words.

"Justin. Save...yourself... Protect...the...keys..." Michael stammered as he was dying.

"Protect the keys?" Justin questioned. "This isn't the time to worry about keys!"

Michael had been butchered in the same way as Sylvester shortly after. Espurr then looks at Justin with lustful, lifeless eyes.

"You're next, Emily!" He whispered.

"Emily?!" Justin questioned as he decided to run out of the house through one of the windows.

He starts running from the house, trying not to get killed. Espurr follows him slowly as he wields that same knife. I flew in front of him trying to trail him to a shortcut out of the area.

"What is up with these keys? Are they trying to do something horrible to me too?" Justin questioned.

I shook, trying to convince him that I was trying to help him.

"I sure hope that's what Mike meant by protectin' the keys." Justin thought aloud.

I led him to an area that had some roots sticking out of the ground, knowing that it would lead him out of the area faster. Justin accidentally trips on an open root and a large branch crushes his legs. I tried to move the branch off of him without making an impact. Justin couldn't reach the branch which had disabled him, which enabled Espurr to catch up to him.

"No! Help me! I don't want to die! I'm too young and handsome to die!" Justin screamed frantically.

Espurr continues to slowly walk towards Justin as he holds his knife. I flee from the scene before Espurr could do anything to Justin. I fled from the scene as quickly as I could. One of my colleagues, who was also a Klefki decided to check on Justin for me, since I could not bear to watch any more of this terror.

In the morning, my friend informed me of what happened to Justin last night. He describes what can be summarized as chronic and sustained cruelty. He told me that once Espurr reached Justin, he scraped the knife slowly across his limbs and body. He cuts off his hands, feet and limbs as Justin screams in agony. He then castrates Justin with the knife, stabs him in non-vital organs and eats parts of his limbs while he is still alive. He proceeds to cut Justin's face and cut out his eyes. He whispered these words into Justin's ears before he could kill him.

"You will die in the worst possible manner, just like how I would have killed Emily if she came back. Heheheh."

Espurr begins cutting off Justin's head as he screams in agony. Once he had cut off his head, he covering his body in stab wounds and even his back. Then he dragged the body back the way he came.

We were really terrified of that night. That night brought me those horrible memories and I could not bear it anymore. I isolated myself from the rest of the world, knowing well of what I thought was my curse that night. I could have saved those mercenaries from death, but I couldn't. From this day on, I decided that I would start hiding, never to be found by anyone again.


End file.
